the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fae (disambiguation)
Fae is a term that refers to the fairy folk, or beings of the realm of the Fays. Fae refers to a wide range of mythical beings; Brownies, Dryads, Elves, Nymphs, etc. What distinguishes a Fae is the connection to some element, or great power over the seasons, and nature (including animals). In addition to these powers, a Fae is typically portrayed as having some of the following traits; Personality *'One Emotion', a Fae may be portrayed as only able to handle one emotion at a time, and thus to give that emotion it's all; may it be joy, or rage. Typically the Fae with this trait will be small creatures such as Brownies, and Winged Fairies. *'Whimsical Personality;' as in, they don't stay focused on something very long, but while focused they give the task their all, granting them short lived, but vigerious passions. Origins *'Demoted Deities' - The Fae may have once been gods before people stopped worshiping them, causing their power to diminish. Usually in this case they where the embodiments of Love, and/or Victory. When using this origin it's often appropriate to have that the Fae has forgot their very name, as it's no longer uttered. *'Elementals' - The Fae are simply the spirits of the Earth, and Sky. They where born of the very essence of life that exists in all things. * From Another Realm: The Fae may be creatures from another world who have crossed over into that of the main setting via an inter-dimensional connection. This realm is usually referred to as the Fay, or Fae Realm. It's often depicted as a land of glorious wilds, and ancient trees that tower high over head. *'Too Good for Hell, and Too Wicked for Heaven:' Some Fae origin stories state that the fairy folk are angels kicked out of heaven during the War in Heaven, but who where too good to go along with, or be accepted by demons; and thus they dwell the mortal plane. In this case, or cases like this, a Fae will always have some kind of child like innocence, even when causing a death. Typically they simply want to have fun, and view their some times lethal pranks as simple jokes that are being taken too seriously. They will most often be of a Chaotic Neutral alignment, taking on Imp like qualities. Physical Attributes *'Antennae' - Fae may have Antennae like an insect, which allows them some higher level of sense. *'Diminutive/Small Size' - A Fae may be extremely small in comparison to the other races, perhaps no taller then a thumb. *'Elemental Bond' - A Fae may be connected to one of the five elements (Earth, Water, Fire, and Air), or a variation their of (Streams, Lava, Hurricanes) which might grant them powers with in, or over that element as well as resistance to it. They may or may not also have a weakness to another element. *'Empathy' - A Fae may have the ability to detect the emotional state of another being. *'Illusions' - Fae can typically generate illusions, which they usually use to hide objects, or entrances to their homes. *'Mystical Ears' - Fae are typically shown as having pointed years, or ears that curl, or ears that come out to the side. Over all their ears are vissibly different from that of a human. *'Wings' - Fae may have wings, which are either like that of a Sparrow, a Butterly, Moth, or some other insect, such as a Dragon Fly. *'Voice like Bells' - The voice of a Fae either has a ringing quality to it, or sounds just like a bell. In the RPs *Fae (Equalia) - The Fae race in the Equalian setting are descended from nature spirits, and possess the ability to influence the weather. *Fae (Fae Court) - The Fae of the Fae Court setting have dominion over seasons, and environments however they share some traits with the gods of Greek mythology, having been created by the Titans who forged the world, only to rebel against the Titans. After which they became worshiped by man. *Lil - The Lil are a race of 8 inch tall winged humanoids in the Gamma World setting who possess the ability to reflect damage from a certain source (Heat, Cold, Radiation, etc. They can create illusions, and possess Empathy. Category:Disambiguations